Who's That Girl?
by LittleRobinForever
Summary: What happens when James get's a new girlfriend? What will happen to his little sister Lily?


**A/N: This is my first song fic, so go easy on me! This is actually about Lily Luna Potter and her brother James. Nothing romantic, just that they were really close, then he started dating someone and paid less attention to Lily. The song is "Who's That Girl?" By Hilary Duff. It's old and I haven't heard it in a while, but I still love it. Let me know what you think? And if you haven't heard the song before, I suggest you listen to it before reading this.**

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_ There were secrets that nobody else would know _

"James? Where are we going?" Lily whispered to her brother. james grinned and held a finger to his lips, his green eyes sparkling. He took her tiny hand and lead her through their home.

"Jay! It's late! We should be in bed! If mum and dad catch u-" She was cut off as he rolled his eyes at her. Silently, she followed him. When they reached the door leading into the fields beyond their home, James turned around and smiled at her.

"Close your eyes Lil'." She obeyed, knowing that if she didn't, she would never hear the end of it. He put his hands over her eyes and they walked slowly foreword. After around ten steps, James let go.

"Sit down." Lily quickly sat. James's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Now lay down and count to three. Then open your eyes." Sighing, she did just that. _One, two, three..._And she gasped at what she saw.

"So many stars!" The night sky nearly blinded her with its brilliance. She turned to her brother in confusion.

"But, why doesn't it look like this _all_ the time?" She had been out her at night before, but the stars had never seemed so bright. James laughed.

"Well, it's later at night, I guess. All the lights are turned off." Lily smiled.

"Can we come here _every_ night?" She pleaded with her brother, who was smirking.

"Yeah, Lil'. Every night, I promise. It's be our little secret." Lily stood up quickly, her red hair flying everywhere, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Jay."

"I love you too, Lily."

_There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

And from that moment on, they went there every night at midnight. Lily grew attached to James, a bond even their parent's noticed. One night, Harry sat with his wife and they watched their kids in the field.

"Harry, don't you think it's unhealthy for them to stay up this late every night?" Ginny Potter was concerned, as school was starting soon for both James _and_ Lily.

"It's going to be her first year at Hogwarts, and his fourth. Don't you think they should be getting more sleep?" But Harry shook his head and said with a smile.

"No. They'll be fine." He took his wife's hand and lead them back to their bed.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want_

Lily sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, pondering the events of earlier that day. She had seen her James with some girl from _Hufflepuff_. What was he thinking? Her head shot up when he walked through the portrait laughing. She crossed her arms angrily. When James saw her, he stopped laughing and quickly sat down next to her.

"What's the matter Lil'?" The use of her nickname softened her, and she let her arms drop and a tear slip from her brown eyes. He tilted his head curiously.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" He took her hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. Lily shook her head at him and pulled her tiny hand away.

"Who's that _girl?" _She spat at him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What? _Mary_? Are you _jealous_?" He laughed. "Listen, Lil'. I may like Mary, but I _love_ you. You are my _sister_, and she's just another girl. You will _always_ be the most important to me." He pulled her tiny frame into a fierce hug.

"I love you, Jay." She whispered, grateful that she was still his favorite.

"I love you too, Lily."

_That has stolen my world_

Lily jumped up with excitement. She ran to where James was talking to that _Mary_ girl, and tugged on his sleeve impatiently. He glanced down once, before looking back at _her_. In an instant, the world came crashing down around Lily's shoulders. He'd rather talk to Mary than to her...his _sister_.

"James!" He rolled his eyes and apologized to the girl in front of him.

"_What_, Lily?" He sighed. But she couldn't answer, for her eyes were tearing up.

"Nothing."

_It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

Mary had taken her place. James had left her alone, _abandoned_ her. It was now Lily's fourth year, and James's last. You'd think he'd have come to his senses already. But no. It'd been three years since they had watched the stars together. And now, Lily saw him with _her_ everywhere.

They went to every place you could imagine together. She had taken Lily's place. It just wasn't_ right!_ She was living her life...

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

James was smiling at her. For the first time in three years. James was _smiling_ at her. For the first time she could remember in three years. t was the day before he graduated and went off to live his own life. Lily smiled back, and it felt so good. Maybe he had finally realized that _she_ was better than Mary could ever be. She picked up her hands to wave at him, when she came to a horrible realization.

Mary stood just a little behind her. James walked right past his sister and hugged his girlfriend. Lily made a strangled chocking sound in the back of her throat and turned to glare at the girl who stole her life from her. But instead of meeting _her_ eyes, she met James's. And there, for just a second, Lily thought she saw a lash of remorse in his eyes. But it was gone as soon as it came.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

Graduation came and passed. James had left Hogwarts, leaving Lily alone. He spent some time at his home, but soon moved into his own home with Mary. Lily had no one. Sure, there was Al, and she _loved_ her brother; but it wasn't the same. Soon, graduation day had come for herself. So she stood alone, no one with her, only her thoughts to keep her company.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

Lily was eighteen. And she was still alone. Still hurt and confused by her brother. He had come to visit the family at their house, and of course, he had to bring along _her_. And _she_, was pregnant. Everyone else was happy, especially their mother. She was ecstatic. Lily wasn't.

And one afternoon while they were visiting, she heard giggling. She walked towards the source of the joyful sounds, only to find herself outside of the house. It was midnight. And there they were.

They were laying where James and Lily had eight years ago. It was _so_ long ago, yet it tore apart her heart. And she lost it. She screamed and marched over to where her traitor brother sat.

_"Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life"_

James was open mouthed as he stared at his younger sister. She was screeching at him, about Mary stealing him from her. And he realized that she was right. Once Mary had popped into his life, all thoughts of Lily had nearly disappeared. He hadn't even thought about how it affected his Lily.

"Lil'..." Was all he could get out. Mary huffed and stood with some difficulty. She put a hand on her bulging stomach and held the other out to James.

"He chose _me._ Not you. Get over it." Her cruel words shocked even James. But they shocked Lily even more. She closed her eyes.

"Goodbye, Jay. Have a good life. I hope someday you'll realize your mistake." And without anymore words said, she Disapparated.

_Many years later..._

Lily stood alone by her brother's cold, marble grave. He had been killed during a run in with some ex-Death Eaters; they were still around believe it or not. And they had killed her Auror brother. She let the tears fall down her face freely; she was heartbroken. James had never come to his senses. He never chose her. The last she'd heard of him was that he had another child with his wife. Well, it was her own fault. After her episode, she had moved out. She had became a professor at Hogwarts; just to be far away from any of her family. During her teaching years, she had gotten James's child. At first she despised her. Then she learned the child's name.

Lily.

She had grown to love that Lily like her own child. She hadn't had any biological children, at least not _yet_.

She knelt down in grief.

"Oh, James, you dolt." Why hadn't he chosen her?

"I still love you, you know. I still watch the stars at midnight, even if I do it alone."

What she didn't know, was that James had done the same. He had loved his sister, and had also come to regret the choice he had made.

"Your daughter, Lily, is the joy of my life you know. At first I hated her. All because of that _Mary_ girl. But she was more like _you_ in the end. Rash, brave, stupid at times..." She couldn't go on. She broke down sobbing. Luckily there was no one else there, her family had long since gone, leaving her alone to be with James. They were worried about her, and for good reason too.

Lily wiped her eyes and pulled her messy red hair into a ponytail. She put her head in between her knees and took deep breaths.

"I love you, Jay." She whispered.

"I love you too, Lily..." A voice that was barely there whispered back.

**A/N: Aggghh! Not my best work, sorry! It's not edited, so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry! I just had a random thought; what was the relationship between Lily and her brother? Then I knew I just**_** had**_** to write this. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
